Azami Satonaka
Azami Satonaka (心の言葉, Word Of The Heart) is the daughter of Van Satonaka and Anna Rosenkrantz. She along with her twin brother Haruki live in Hamā Town and attends Ryūsei High School. She has the habit of picking fights and is known as Hama Town's resident tough girl. She is currently training to learn her Shikai in preparation to invade the Soul Society with members of the Rookie Six and a few other members of the Hama Alliance. Appearance As a small child she had heterochromatic eyes; one being red the other being blue. She had bright silver hair and usually had it unkempt matching her brother Haruki. As she became older her hair darkened into a blue tint, shortened and her eyes switched to both being blue. Once she hit her early teen years her hair once again lightened back to silver; along with her eye color changing to match her mother Anna's becoming a golden color. Once she hit her later teen years however her eyes changed to a green color and her hair began gaining a slight golden hue. Azami's usual attire consists of a tight black leather top, a blue and white dress, white gloves, and long black stockings. She usually has over the shoulders a grey haori with the Satonaka family crest printed on it. Azami has grey narrow eyes and almost always has her long blonde hair flowing freely behind her Personality Due to the potential of her zanpakuto ability, Azami has been targeted by researchers and her grandfather throughout her life. As a result, she believes only in power and trusts no one except her family and closest friends. While fighting, she invokes fear and has a sadistic tone. She willingly tries to gain a reputation as the most powerful and feared fighter at her school so that no one would dare be foolish enough to challenge her. Azami will not hesitate to kill any who get in her way. She strives to protect her family to the point of endangering herself. . Her attitude towards her brother Haruki is a complicted one. She hints that she both idolizes and is slightly jealous of his heroic personality, and is annoyed by his outgoing nature despite the way he comes off to most. According to their grandfather they are very similar, but their methods are like opposite sides of a coin; Haruki is able to protect his loved ones without killing and is able to stand by their side, while Azami protects her loved ones through violent methods and even admits that she is unable to see why this is. Deep down, she is someone that aches for the light and the courage to show those that she is closest to how she truly feels. History Being born to two powerful shinigami Azami inherited their innate spiritual ability. She along with her brother Haruki developed a connection with her zanpakuto at a young age. This allowed her to defend her parents alongside Haruki once they were attacked by their grandfather. Synopsis Kanmuri Taikai Arc *A Ceremony In A Haze Of Love Introduction Arc *Satonaka Legacy: Planting Seeds Equipment Reishi Pistols: Azami is equipped with a pair of silver colored dual handguns given to her by Atsuya Tatsumi. These pistols are constantly taking in loose reishi particles and forcing them into the cartridges in the base of each gun to be used as bullets. The bullets fired from these guns are shot with such force that they are capable of piercing through several walls. The most frightening aspect of Azami's pistols are the abilities of the bullets themselves, upon making contact with the enemy, the bullets begin to break upon any spiritual being causing their reishi particles to come loose and be sucked into the guns to be used as further ammo. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Azami has had a great amount of spiritual energy since birth along with her brother. As a child her and Haruki's spiritual energy was constantly leaking out drawing in hollows. She has even been noted to be capable of manifesting small fireballs, why this happens is currently unknown. Swordsmanship: After training with her mother Anna, Azami has learned various skills and has developed to the point where she is able to face off against low lieutenant level opponents. She is even able to take on her friend Kyodaina, who is a master hand to hand combatant, in a head-to-head fight *'Gun-Kata Practioner': *'Yuengiri Practioner': Azami has been trained Anna and a bit by Van in the way of the yuengiri. She is capable of intergrating into her swordplay but hasn't mastered any of the basic techniques yet * Kusarigma Expert: Azami's weapon of choice upon utilizing her zanpakuto's true release is a kusarigama, which in actuality is a large scythe, with a chain and a weight on the end. The sickle on Shiranui's kusarigama is much larger than is necessary, more than likely to make beheading easier. The weapon is so large that Azami continually has problems entered enclosed spaces with it, and usually just blows up doors out of sheer frustration. Hakuda User: After being trained by Kyodaina and her mother Anna, Azami has learned how to defend herself from attackers even when she is unarmed. Hidden Weapons Specialist: Taught by Atsuya, Azami has learned how to conceal her guns on her person with great proficency. She can rapidly draw them during battle, quickly confusing an opponent with rapid blasts. Flash Step User: Zanpakuto [[Shiranui (Spirit)|'Shiranui']] (タナトス, Mysterious Light At Sea) is the name of Azami's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it has the rare aspect of taking the form of a slender black bladed kodachi with a matching black sheath. : Shikai: '' Unknown : [[Bankai|'Bankai''']] : Unknown : : : Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Human Category:Satonaka Clan Category:Character Category:Characters